


31 Flavours

by orphan_account



Series: A Kink You Can't Sweat Out [3]
Category: Bandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: And this came to my mind, Chubby Chaser!Gerard, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, I was listening to Jeffree Star, Kinky, M/M, Panties, Please Send Help, Really fucking kinky, Satan doesn't know what to do with me anymore, Sexy maid outfit, Tattoo Kink, chubby!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
<em>Sprinkles everywhere</em></p><p>
<em>Candy hearts and bruises</em></p><p>
<em>31 flavours</em></p><p>
<em>Which one are you choosin'?</em></p><p>(What am I doing with my life?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> **Kinky gay sex.**
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!  
> If you don't know what a chubby chaser is;  
>  _A 'Chubby Chaser' is person of any sexuality who is attracted to another person who is overweight_  
>  Of course, I'm not going to make Frank like super, super overweight; just imagine him in leathermouth - super mario!frank basically  
> Listen to Cupcakes Taste Like Violence by Jeffree Star if you wanna get the vibe I'm getting.  
> No beta also!  
> x x x

_My hair looks like cotton candy_  
_My heart is made of sequins_  
_Blow pops an meat cleavers_  
_Give me something sweet_

"Daddy," Gerard purred, as he walked into their room, his five inch heels clinking against the hardwood floor. Frank was currently seated at the edge of the bed, watching something on the television. "Daddy, look what I got," Gerard giggled, smirking as Frank finally turned to him, both eyebrows raised when he noticed the food cart. "What's this for, baby?" Frank asked in a teasing tone. Oh, Frank knew exactly what it was for. He knew why Gerard was dressed in that fucking ugly long jacket; god, his darling boy was too cute for his own good. 

Gerard could the chills running down his back in anticipation. Gerard glanced at all the covered plates that were placed perfectly on the cart. Three big plates; each filled with something deliciously sweet. Gerard closed his eyes, before groaning. He could just imagine feeding his daddy the delicious treats he brought for him. "Come here, Babydoll," Gerard complied immediately, placing the cart beside the bed, while he went to sit on his daddy's lap. 

 _My skin looks like vanilla_  
_My mouth is made of sugar_  
_Syringes and cupcakes_  
_Give me something sweet_  
_I'm good enough to eat, oh yeaaah.._

Gerard quickly placed his hand on his daddy's round tummy; Gerard fucking loved his daddy's tummy. Frank wasn't too big, but he was big enough to make Gerard's fantasies run wild. Most of Gerard's lovers thought he was weird, insane even for the  _fetish_ he had. Gerard loved big men, now sure, some of his boyfriends were small, but  _fuck,_ Gerard  _fucking loved_ bigger men. He loved their big bodies, which could hold him so nicely. Frank could give him the best cuddles. He loved feeling Frank's belly - it was so soft and round. Frank, he was an attractive man. Sure, he was short in stature, but he was big in other places.  Not to mention that Frank's tattoos made it even better; the man was basically covered in them. He was covered in beautiful, bright, drawings and  _fuck._ Gerard loves his daddy so fucking much. 

"So, what do you have for me under that jacket, Babydoll?" Frank asked, as he softly slid his fingers against Gerard's thigh, earning him a blush from his lover. "Get up and show Daddy what you have under it." Gerard complied easily, unbuttoning each button sinfully slow. Gerard smiled at the attention he was given; having Frank's eyes on him - wanting him, needing him - made him so alive. He felt so  _beautiful._

 _You can't stop... staring at me_  
_You can't stop... I'm good enough to eat_  
_You can't stop... sticky sweet.._  
_You can't stop..._  
_You can't stop... staring at me_  
_You can't stop... I'm good enough to eat_  
_You can't stop... sticky sweet.._  
_You can't stop..._

Soon enough, the jacket fell off Gerard's body, revealing a tiny french maid dress that wasn't long enough to even cover his ass. Frank groaned at the sight. Gerard then turned himself around, before bending over, and Frank couldn't help but moan. Gerard was wearing Frank's favourite pair of almost non-existent black panties.  "Fuck, Gerard, my favourite pair of panties. You've been planning this, haven't you, Babydoll?" Gerard only stood up straight, turning back around and went to go sit back on Frank's lap. Gerard softly pecked Frank on his rough lips, before whispering in his ear, "Are you hungry, Daddy?" Frank only smirked at that, before he buried his head between Gerard's shoulder, giving it tiny kisses that only made Gerard hornier.

Frank squeezed Gerard's erection hard, emitting a loud gasp that only made him do it again. "So fucking pretty, hm? Daddy's little whore's so pretty. Does that make you happy, Baby?" Gerard nodded, a shy smile aimed at Frank. "Aren't you hungry though, Daddy? Let me feed you," Gerard smiled, giving Frank another kiss on the lips, before standing up straight, giggling when he felt a sharp slap on his ass. 

 _My makeup looks like rainbow sherbet_  
_My brain feels like hard candy_  
_Gashes an sundaes_  
_Give me something sweet_

Gerard walked over to the food cart, and removed one of the covers off one of the smaller plates. Frank scooted himself up the bed, until his back was against backboard. Gerard picked up the plate that held at least brownies, and proceeded to get on the bed, soon enough, he was straddling Frank - his ass right on top of Frank's erection. "Mm, Daddy, do you want some brownies?" Gerard asked, softly grinding his hips to his own little beat. Frank groaned to himself, before nodding and opening his mouth. 

 _Lipstick like pink bubble gum_  
_Heart like a snow cone_  
_Jawbreakers an morphine_  
_Give me something sweet_  
_I'm good enough to eat, oh yeaaah.._

Gerard picked up one of the brownies, giggling before he took a tiny bite of it first. He groaned softly, as he savoured it. "So good, Daddy. You're gonna love it," Gerard then placed it inside Frank's open mouth, watching him then close it and chew. Gerard shivered, before moaning softly as he watched Frank swallow the rest brownie. Gerard leaned down to pressed a kiss against Frank's large belly, sighing happily to himself. Soon enough, Gerard sat up straight, and soon fed Frank another brownie. Frank loved when his baby fed him; he always had this cute little twinkle in his beautiful hazel eyes, and the moans and groans he made could make a straight man go hard. 

 _You can't stop... staring at me_  
_You can't stop... I'm good enough to eat_  
_You can't stop... sticky sweet.._  
_You can't stop..._  
_You can't stop... staring at me_  
_You can't stop... I'm good enough to eat_  
_You can't stop... sticky sweet.._  
_You can't stop..._

After five more brownies, Frank covered his mouth, and Gerard nodded.  _No more please._ "Okay Daddy, do you wanna start on the next plate?" Frank nodded, and then rearranged himself, moving the plate to the side. He rubbed his tummy softly, as Gerard crawled off Frank's lap to the edge of the bed, giving Frank an amazing view of his ass. Gerard removed the cover off the plate - which was a bit bigger than the second one - Frank smiled at the sight of his two favourite kinds of cookies - chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies. "My favourite cookies; oh, Babyboy, you spoil me too well," Gerard only giggly shyly at that, crawling over to Frank, so he could sit on his lap again. He placed the plate on top of Frank's stomach, smiling as he picked up a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite out of it, groaning. 

Frank grabbed the cookie out of Gerard's hand, laughing at the whine that Gerard made. "How about this, Baby; I'll feed myself, while you suck Daddy's cock, does that sound good?" Gerard nodded quickly, a nice blush settled among his cheeks, before moving himself back until he was seating on top of Frank's thighs. He unbuckled Frank's belt, while staring straight into Frank's eyes as he ate. Frank lifted his bottom up to help Gerard pull down his pants. Gerard pulled Frank's thick cock out of his boxers, and leaned down to place a tiny kiss against the slit, before wrapping his lips around the tip. 

Frank closed his eyes, leaned his head back and moaned around his fourth - maybe fifth - cookie. Gerard swirled his tongue around the tip, moving one hand down to cup Frank's balls. Gerard placed both of his hands under Frank's ass, so he could help him push more into Gerard's warm, inviting mouth. Frank slowly opened his eyes, to look down at Gerard, who was staring right back at him with a mouth full of cock. Frank moved the plate of cookies to side with the leftover brownies, one hand sliding into Gerard's hair, pushing him further down to take more of his cock. "Touch yourself baby," Frank moaned, biting his bottom lip hard. Gerard took one hand off of Frank's cock, and moved it to wrap around his own cock, pumping himself fast as he tighten his mouth around Frank's cock. 

"So fucking good. Your treat's coming," Gerard's eyes went dark as he added more suction, moaning whorishly around Frank's cock as he came all over his hands and the bed sheets below. "Don't make a fucking mess out of it," Frank pushed Gerard's head all the way down to the base, groaning as he heard the slight gag. Gerard looked up at Frank, shyly through his lashes, and that was it for Frank; he moaned as he came; his breaths hard and heavy. Gerard had no choice but to swallow it all, and clean off the leftovers - he loved it so he didn't care much. 

Gerard soon pulled his mouth away, and sat up straight. His back hurts but he doesn't mind, he giggles shyly at Frank. "What do you say now, Babydoll?" Frank asked, putting himself back into his jeans.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Babydoll."

 _Sprinkles everywhere_  
_Candy hearts and bruises_  
_31 flavors_  
_Which one are you choosin'?_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ugh. Well, this is kind of, wow. The things my minds wants me to write, gosh.  
> Anyways, I got like three drafts; so expect more stuff to come - maybe not as dirty as this - but, I do hope you enjoyed this!  
> I also noticed that I have this thing with putting lyrics in the summary, weird huh?


End file.
